


Orchestra of Cuddles

by Sweet_Buttercream



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Multi, Poly, i guess, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Buttercream/pseuds/Sweet_Buttercream
Summary: Hello Happy World has a snuggle party!Um, that's literally all that happens... like, I know my summaries tend to be too short, but that's really all there is in this story





	Orchestra of Cuddles

Misaki opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight that was streaming into the room. She looked over to see Kaoru, Kanon, Hagumi, and Kokoro all still sleeping soundly beside her. Hello Happy World had stayed up late at Kokoro’s house to write and practice songs, and they had all ended up falling asleep in Kokoro’s gigantic canopy bed. Misaki suddenly remembered that she had a prior commitment that morning, and sat upright. 

“Oh no! Today’s the day I promised to help out at CiRCLE!” 

Misaki slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door as quietly as possible, doing her best not to wake up everyone else. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, Misaki heard a voice coming from right beside her. 

“Misaki! Where are you going so early on a Sunday morning?” Kokoro had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She hugged Misaki and started walking her slowly back to the bed. 

“Misaki! Let’s go back to sleep~” Kokoro hummed. As if in agreement, Hagumi had come up from behind Misaki and draped her arms over her shoulders. Kaoru was the next one to make a request. She came up to them, placed one hand over her heart and extended the other one out to Misaki. 

“Life is so _fleeting_ and lonely without you, my princess.” 

“Uwah, Kaoru-san, are you still half asleep, or are you actually trying to make me stay?” Misaki rebutted Kaoru half-heartedly. It was then that Misaki felt someone tugging on her sleeve. She looked down to see Kanon staring up at her with teary eyes and a quivering lip. 

“Please stay, Misaki-chan…” 

 

This time when Misaki woke up, she found herself in the middle of a pile of her band mates. _Really_ , how did she get herself into a situation like this, she thought. 

Misaki remembered that she needed to at least call Marina-san, the CiRCLE employee, to tell her she wouldn’t be able help out today. Getting out of bed proved rather difficult, however, as Kokoro had wrapped her arms around Misaki’s neck in an embrace while they had been sleeping. In addition, Kaoru had somehow managed to be holding onto Misaki’s legs, and she really didn’t seem to be letting go any time soon. Misaki tried to get off of the bed, but ended up dragging Kokoro and Kaoru along with her, the latter of whom fell face first onto the floor. With a resigned sigh, Misaki picked Kaoru up and placed her gently back onto the bed. Misaki then used her phone to dial CiRCLE. 

“Hello? Marina-san? This is Misaki. I’m really sorry, but something came up at home and I don’t think I’ll be able to help out today… Really? Are you sure you guys will be okay? … Thank you very much! … I’m really sorry I couldn't help out. … Thank you again. Bye bye.” 

After hanging up, Misaki sighed as she plopped back down onto the bed. Kokoro, who had been sleepily holding onto her the entire time, giggled and tried to snuggle up to Misaki some more. 

“I guess I can sleep a little longer…” Misaki whispered with a smile on her face. She and Kokoro cuddled up to the other three Hello Happy World members. 

“Yay! Yay! More cuddling!” Kokoro giggled as she made herself comfortable in the embrace of her band members. 

“Geez Kokoro, are you actually awake, or are you talking in your sleep?” Misaki couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

 

It had been a long day, and Misaki felt very worn out after having to deal with Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kaoru’s antics since morning. She was very grateful when Kanon suggested that they all take an afternoon nap together. To her surprise, Kokoro and Hagumi had readily agreed to the idea. After they had all changed into their pajamas, they had met back up in Kokoro’s room. Hagumi bounded over to Kaoru and stretched her arms out to her. 

“Kaoru-kun! Will you hold me forever and ever?” 

“Of course, my beautiful princess. Whatever you so wish.” Kaoru instinctively answered in her princely voice. She then reached out and pulled Hagumi closer to her. She realized, a little too late, that the other three girls were staring at the two of them. “Ah~ Please don’t be jealous, princesses, of course I can hold you all forever and ever as well.” 

“Actually, Kaoru-san, rather than being jealous, I think I’m a little more concerned about any trouble you, Kokoro, and Hagumi might cause.” Misaki said with a troubled smile on her face. After a moment, she jumped in surprise as she suddenly realized who had started the conversation. 

“Wait a minute! Hagumi, where did you even learn to say something like that?”

“It was in one of the picture books that Kokoron showed me!” 

Misaki looked over at Kokoro, who was looking up at her with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Misaki! Will you hold me forever and ever too?” Kokoro asked her with _way_ too much enthusiasm. Misaki then felt a hand tugging on her shirt. She looked over at Kanon, who was bright red and avoiding eye contact. 

“Misaki-chan, w-will you hold me too?” 

 

 

Misaki felt a heavy weight on top of her, and thought she heard a voice mumbling something about little kittens and beautiful princesses. She opened her eyes to see that Kaoru had rolled onto her in her sleep. Misaki gently shook the usually over dramatic girl who was snoozing on top of her. 

“Kaoru-san, you’re heavy, please get off of me…” 

At that moment, Hagumi opened the door and walked back into the room, a sleepy expression on her face. Her eyes opened wide and she grinned, however, when she saw everyone lying together on the bed. Misaki suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. Hagumi took a running start and jumped into the air. 

“CROQUETTE BOMB!!!!” 

Misaki barely had time to push Kaoru out of the way of Hagumi’s belly flop. She landed on top of Misaki’s stomach, where Kaoru had been just a moment before. 

“Mii-kun, Mii-kun! You’re so strong and cool~ Ehehehe~” Hagumi laughed as she cuddled with Misaki. 

“Geez, Hagumi, you can’t just go dive bombing into people like that! What if you hurt someone?” Misaki scolded the girl who was still energetically trying to snuggle up to her. 

“I didn’t hurt you, did I Mii-kun?” Hagumi looked up at Misaki with a concerned expression on her face. 

“N-no I’m fine…” Misaki reluctantly answered. Upon hearing that, Hagumi happily went back to cuddling. Misaki, however, felt as if someone was staring at her. She turned her head to see that Kokoro had been staring at her and Hagumi with a mischievous glint in her eyes. 

“No wait, Kokoro, don’t— Oof!” 

Kokoro had belly flopped on top of Hagumi and caused the weight of both their bodies to press down on Misaki. Kokoro and Hagumi started to giggle as they tried to hug both Misaki and each other. 

“Geez, Kokoro! Hagumi! You could seriously injure someone like that!” Misaki tried to scold them, but she doubted that either of them could hear her at this point. Kaoru, perhaps roused by the noise, rolled over and hugged the three first-year girls. Kokoro and Hagumi laughed excitedly and began to cuddle with Kaoru as well. 

“Kaoru-san! You’re just encouraging them! And I really can’t tell if you’re actually still asleep or not, you’re so troublesome!” Misaki knew that her scolding was pointless, but ended up saying something anyway. She heard someone giggling softly beside her. 

“I think that’s just one of the ways that they show their affection for you, Misaki-chan.” Kanon sat up slowly and smiled as she watched the antics of the girls beside her. 

“Though I really don’t think I would have survived that if they had croquette bombed onto me instead of you, Misaki-chan.” 

Misaki paused for a moment before responding. 

“I guess you’ve got a point, Kanon-san. Despite how rambunctious they are, Hagumi and Kokoro have never actually hurt any of us. Maybe they’re a bit more responsible than I’ve been giving them credit for.” 

“Hagumi-chan and Kokoro-chan are rather considerate, even though they’re both so energetic and free-spirited in their own unique ways. Even Kaoru-san, who always seems like she’s in her own world, is always making sure she's looking out for everyone else. That’s what I love about those three,” Kanon said gently. She then leaned over and kissed Misaki on the forehead. “And you’re very responsible and kind, Misaki-chan. That’s what I love about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to brainstorm ideas for a different story, but my mind kept wandering back to the scenario in this story. Hello Happy World has a really fun dynamic, so it was a blast to write. 
> 
> I think Kokoro's battle cry would be "Michelle bomb!" but she didn't end up yelling it in the story lol
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
